Yumeiro Chara Atrashii Hajiimari!
by Mikashimotaku
Summary: Sequel to Yumeiro Chara Doki Doki. Kashino and Ichigo take Amu's offer and come back to Seiyo! What will be in store for the two? Will they be able to handle being gaurdians, and EH? in the morning they find... their own shugo chara egg? Rated T in case
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Yay! So here's the first ever chapter of Atrashii Hajiimari! I hope you like it!**

**Ichigo: Wow Mikashi! Ever since you got over your writers block you've been updating like crazy!**

**Me: I know, I also want to get in as much writing as I can before school starts. My school actually starts tomorrow!**

**Ichigo: Okay! Mikashi doesn't own Yumeiro Patissiere or Shugo Chara!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Atrashii Hajimari!<span>

Chapter 1: The Journey Begins Here!

"Ichigo..." The young brunette stirred but wouldn't wake up. "Ichigo!" He poked again, she murmured something in her sleep.

The blond boy sighed and smiled. He slowly pressed his lips against hers. Ichigo's eyes finally opened. "KASHINO!" She wailed, pulling away, clearly embarrassed by his choice as to how to awake her.

"What?" He asked her, a smirk on his face.

Ichigo blushed, "Geez, you're annoying."

He laughed, "Whatever, I woke you up because we're here."

Ichigo's eyes widened, "Are we really?" She stared out the window, "Oh my gosh! We are!"

Kashino ruffled her hair, "Ikuto left for his house a while ago, Amu's inside her house." He pointed to the sweet looking home.

"Aw! Amu has a pretty house!" Ichigo cooed.

Rolling his eyes, Kashino hoisted his and Ichigo's suitcases out of the vehicle. "Come on, let's go." He smiled and gave her a kiss on the lips.

Hajii! ~

Amu bit her lip, "They'll be fine Amu-chan," her mom assured her, "I'm sure they'll be fine!"

"I'm not worried that they're not going to like it's just... Mom..."

"What's wrong with them staying with us? You invited them back here, didn't you?"

"I know... But... I mean, them sharing a room together... Isn't that kind of awkward?"

Her mother shook her head, "Let them decide Amu-chan, didn't you say they were dating each other?" She looked out the window, "Their even kissing in our front yard!"

"EH?" Amu looked out the window. She laughed nervously.

Ichigo and Kashino walked into the house, "Wow!" Ichigo gushed, "It's so pretty in here!"

"Hello!" Amu's mom smiled at them, "You're the friends Amu-chan met at the other school?"

"Yes!" Ichigo returned the smile, "My name's Amano Ichigo, this is my boyfriend, Kashino Makoto."

Amu's mom looked at Amu with her eyebrows raised. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you! Amu-chan told me you guys were coming, I'll show you guys where your staying!"

"EH?" Kashino and Ichigo said together.

"I didn't know we were staying here!" Ichigo exclaimed happily.

"I didn't either," Kashino blinked, taking in the news, "we don't want to be intruding on your family..."

"It's quite alright!" Amu's mom laughed, "everyone's glad to have you..."

"AMU-CHAN!" Amu's dad was at the door of the kitchen, "WHY?"

"Dad?" Amu wailed.

"HONEY!" Her dad wailed, "you're letting a boy live with us? My Amu-chan's too young!"

Amu's mom sighed, "Please excuse my husband, he's not... Used to having boys around."

Kashino had on a blank face, "That's alright."

"Amu-chan! Show your friends were to put their stuff."

"Alright," She smiled, "Come on guys! I hope you'll like it."

Hajii! ~

"Wow Amu!" Ichigo looked at the room, it was a robin blue with huge windows and soft white curtains. The two double beds had white iron bed frames, pretty blue sheets and 2 pillows each. There were two clothes dressers, each with 3 drawers.

"This is where you guys will stay," Amu nodded, "Is that okay?"

Kashino was the first to notice, "So... Ichigo and I are... Staying in this room together?"

Ichigo's cheeks flushed pink. Amu laughed nervously, "Is that alright with you? We were kind of short a room in our house."

Ichigo shook her head, "No... It's alright, we'll work something out, right Kashino?"

He nodded, "No worries Amu."

Amu breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I thought this might be a little too much for you guys."

"We're fine!" Ichigo smiled, "I think I'll start putting my clothes in one of the dressers. She chose the one on the right side.

"I guess I take the left side then," Kashino laughed.

"If you need anything, I'll be in my room, it's right beside yours, the bathroom's down the hall."

"Okay!" Ichigo replied while zipping open her luggage.

Amu's eyes widened, "Oh and check the sliding door closet in the corner, I got you guys something!"

"Alright," Kashino replied.

"Okay!" Amu smiled, leaving the room. After getting settled in, Kashino went to the closet.

"What do you think is the surprise?" He asked Ichigo.

"I don't know," She said opening the closet, "Let's look!"

Hajii! ~

"Wow!" Ichigo's eyes curled up in delight. She took the outfit off the hanger, "This must be the uniform for Amu's school!"

Kashino nodded, reaching for the other one. The girls' uniform was a white shirt with a red tie, a black long sleeved sweater and a red checker skirt. Amu had also given Ichigo a pair of her red checker legwarmers. The boys' uniform was much like the girls' substituting a blue tie and blue shorts for the red tie and skirt. Two brown book bags were leaning against the closet wall.

"This is a really cute outfit!" Ichigo gushed, "I want to try it on!"

"Go ahead," Kashino laughed, "There's nothing stopping you."

Ichigo headed off for the bathroom, and Kashino was left to stare at the outfit. _So this is it, _he thought, _we're really going to go to Amu's school. _Ichigo then came skipping back in, "This is so cute!" She twirled around the middle of the room.

"It looks good on you," Kashino replied, staring as the brunette continued to dance in the middle of the room.

She stopped dancing and went to look into the full length mirror. Nodding her head approvingly she ran back to the bathroom to change again.

Hajii! ~

"Amu-chan! Ichigo-chan! Kashino-kun!" Amu's mom called from downstairs, "Dinner's ready!"

The 3 came down the stairs and into the dining room. Sitting down they politely gave thanks for the meal and began eating. Ami, Amu's little sister was talking on and on about the visitors. "It's so cool having foreigners at home!" She smiled.

Amu's mom glanced at Kashino and Ichigo nervously, "Ami-chan, they're not foreigners, they're just from a different part of Japan."

Ami laughed, "Really? Okay!" She turned to Kashino and Ichigo, "It's really nice to meet cha!"

Ichigo smiled at the young girl, "It's nice to meet you to Ami-chan!"

"Have you guys settled in well?" Amu's mom asked.

"Very," Kashino nodded, "We're all set to go to school tomorrow."

"Good, school starts at 8:30," Amu said.

"Alright," The two nodded. After dinner, Amu, Ichigo and Kashino hung out in the living room, watching T.V until Amu's mom told them to go to bed. Once in their room and Ichigo quietly slipped into bed. Kashino turned off the light and went to bed as well. "Neh Kashino?" Ichigo asked into the darkness.

"What Ichigo?" Kashino mumbled, clearly almost asleep.

"Good night." She whispered.

She thought she heard him laugh. "Good night Ichigo."

Laying in the darkness, Ichigo rolled over to face the window. _Everything's changing. _She thought, _I hope I can be friends with everyone tomorrow; I want to show them who I really am, not some front I might put up, my true self to be a sweet, kind and loving girl._

Kashino lifted his head up to see if Ichigo was awake. After placing his head back on his pillow he stared at the ceiling. _Tomorrow I'm not going to put up my cold front, I want people to see me for who I am, I'm still just a kid. I want to relax and have fun, be a little devilish and play a little. _A smile slowly took form on his face; _I'm going to be true to myself._

Hajii! ~

Ichigo woke up the next morning. When she opened her eyes to see it she had to do everything to keep herself from screaming. "K-Kashino!" She whispered sharply.

He stirred, "What?"

"T-there's an egg in my bed!"

He shot up, "An egg?"

She picked it up and walked to his bed, "Look!" The egg was a light pink with white feathers. Her eyes widened, "Kashino! You have one too!"

"EH?" He saw an egg beside him; it was almost a mirror image of Ichigo's. It was light gray with black feathers. He picked it up, "It's warm! That means it's going to hatch soon!"

"Oh! Mine's warm too!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Amu walked in then, "What's all the fuss about?"

Her eyes landed on the eggs, "Oh my my my."

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Next time on Yumeiro Chara Atrashii Hajiimari!<strong>

_Ichigo and Kashino walked into the class room. "Amano-san, Kashino-san, please introduce yourselves." Sensei said smiling._

_The eggs in Kashino and Ichigo's bags wiggled._

_"Go for it Ichigo-chan!"_

_"You can do it Kashino!"_

_A halo appeared on Ichigo's head while a black 'halo' on Kashino. Ichigo broke out into a sweet grin, "My name is Amano Ichigo!" She gushed, blinking her eyelashes sweetly, "I can't wait to learn more here!"_

_Kashino on the other hand smiled an energetic boyish grin, "Yo! My name's Kashino Makoto!" He laughed, "Can't wait to learn I guess, I'm glad to be here!" He winked playfully. The halo's then disappeared and Ichigo and Kashino quickly brought their hands to their mouths. _

_The Sensei smiled, "Thank you, please take your seats." Ichigo and Kashino walked to the desks and sat down. Amu had her head on her desk, trying to prevent herself from laughing at the poor couple._

**Chapter 2: A Flustering Character Change?**

**Me: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Here's another chapter of Yumeiro Chara Atrashi Hajiimari!**

**Amu: Running out of time, on a tight schedule. Sorry!**

**Me: I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p><span>Yumeiro Chara Atrashi Hajiimari!<span>

Chapter 2: A Flustering Character Change?

"What are these Amu?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah Amu, what are they?" Kashino agreed.

Amu smiled happily, "It looks like... It looks like you two have Shugo chara eggs!"

"EH?" The two wailed.

"Shh!" Amu shushed, "My parents will hear you, they can't see Shugo chara eggs."

"Huh?" Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed, "Why not Amu?"

"It's quite complicated," Amu sweatdropped, "My friend Tadase is way better at explaining it then I am."

"Alright then," Kashino nodded, "I'm going to get ready for school." He got out of his bed and looked at Ichigo, "Oh and Ichigo?"

"What is it Kashino?"

He gingerly tossed the egg at her, Ichigo somehow managed to catch it, "Watch that thing for me."

Amu laughed nervously, Kashino didn't seem to into the idea of having a Shugo chara.

Hajii! ~

"So this is Seiyo Academy?" Ichigo asked Kashino. The two stared at the large school building; it was almost as big as their own school.

"I guess so," Kashino replied, "Why else would Amu have taken us here?"

"Speaking of Amu, where did she go?"

"Who knows, she could be anywhere for all we know."

Ichigo took her Shugo chara egg out of her pocket, "Are you sure we should have brought theses to school?"

Kashino sighed, placing his hand on his book bag where his own egg was, "What else could we have done? I don't think it's right to keep them at Amu's house."

Ichigo sighed, "I guess you're right."

Kashino slipped his hand into Ichigo's, "You ready for this?"

She nodded, "As ready as I'll ever be."

He traced a finger down her cheek, "Don't worry, you'll be fine."

Ichigo leaned in closer to his lips. "Hey!" Amu exclaimed, hugging her two friends by the neck, "What's up?"

Kashino glared at her, "Why do you always interrupt us?"

"One," Amu replied flatly, "I feel like it."

Kashino rolled his eyes, "Is that it?"

"Two," Amu answered, "there's a strict no PDA rule in our school."

Kashino did a face palm. Ichigo blinked her brown eyes slowly, "What's PDA?"

Kashino sighed and pulled her in close to him, so close his lips almost touched hers, "Public display of affection."

Ichigo blushed, "O-okay!"

"Are you ready guys?" Amu asked, "School's going to start soon!" She opened her book bag and handed them both an article of clothing.

"What is this?" Ichigo asked, examining it.

"It's a guardian cape!"

"A guardian cape?" Kashino asked.

"It's what all the new students wear," Amu smiled, trying her best to keep her face from giving away her lie.

"All the new students wear this?" Ichigo asked, her eyebrows furrowing, "Why would you want to single out the new students?"

Amu laughed nervously, "I don't know! Oh well, let's go to class!" Ichigo and Kashino put on the guardian capes and Amu grabbed them by the wrist and dragged them along to class.

Hajii! ~

Ichigo and Kashino noticed they were getting lots of looks from people they passed by. "Could they be new guardians?" Someone asked.

"I don't know, but they got the cape and they're with Hinamori-san."

Ichigo was confused, _new guardian? What is a guardian?_

They reached the door to the classroom, "Alright," Amu said, letting go of their wrists, "You wait out here until the Sensei calls you in the classroom, then you make introductions to the class."

Ichigo gulped nervously, "A-alright!"

Hajii! ~

Soon, the Sensei called Kashino and Ichigo into the class room. Ichigo stared at Kashino for reassurance, "It'll be alright Ichigo." Kashino said, tucking some of her hair behind her ear, "you'll blow them all away."

She smiled, "Alright, time to go in!"

Ichigo and Kashino walked into the class room. "Amano-san, Kashino-san, please introduce yourselves." Sensei said smiling.

The eggs in Kashino and Ichigo's bags wiggled.

"Go for it Ichigo-chan!"

"You can do it Kashino!"

A halo appeared on Ichigo's head while a black 'halo' on Kashino. Ichigo broke out into a sweet grin, "My name is Amano Ichigo!" She gushed, blinking her eyelashes sweetly, "I can't wait to learn more here!"

Kashino on the other hand smiled an energetic boyish grin, "Yo! My name's Kashino Makoto!" He laughed, "Can't wait to learn I guess, I'm glad to be here!" He winked playfully. The halo's then disappeared and Ichigo and Kashino quickly brought their hands to their mouths.

The Sensei smiled, "Thank you, please take your seats." Ichigo and Kashino walked to the desks and sat down. Amu had her head on her desk, trying to prevent herself from laughing at the poor couple.

"Alright class!" Sensei began, "Our first lesson today will be math, so please take out your textbooks and turn to page 35."

Ichigo obeyed, and glanced at Kashino. She was shocked to see that he was writing a note. His pencil moved furiously as he wrote down his note. _AMU! _It read, _what the heck was that? I'm pretty sure it had something to do with those eggs from this morning! Tell me!_

He tapped Amu on the back and gave her the note. Amu read it and smiled, _it was your first character change! I'll tell you more later!_

She passed the note back. Kashino read it and frowned, he handed the note to Ichigo to read. She blinked her eyes, confusion making itself clear on her face, _what's a character change? I think I've heard it before!_

_*Flashback*_

"_So your one of those people that can only character change, am I right?" Amu raised her eyebrows._

"_Character change, what's a character change?" Kashino asked._

"_Amu-chan," Ran cut in, "Sweets spirits can't chara change."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Ichigo tapped her pencil against the desk, character change? Was there anything else she didn't know about owning a Shugo chara? The Sensei broke her thoughts and announced they were going to the all-school spring assembly. People around her were whispering excitedly about the guardians again. "Amano-san and Kashino-kun are wearing the cape, they must be!"

Ichigo sighed and found Kashino and Amu, "What's so special about the guardians?" She asked Amu.

Amu smirked, "You'll see."

Hajii! ~

Kashino and Ichigo sat in the auditorium together. Amu had disappeared a while ago, so neither knew what was going own. Soon, another Sensei walked up on stage and behind the podium. "I will now announce the guardians for this year." He said, his voice loud and clear over the speakers.

"King Chair, Tadase Hotori. Queen Chair, Rima Mashiro. Ace Chair, Yaya Yuiki. Jack Chair, Nagihiko Fujisaki. Joker, Amu Hinamori." Kashino and Ichigo watched in awe as the 5 made their way up to the stage. All wearing the 'guardian' cape. _HUH? _Ichigo thought, _I thought only new students wear the guardian cape..._

Her thoughts were cut short when the boy known as 'Tadase' handed a slip of paper to the announcer. "Oh, and new this year, 2 official reserve guardians." He cleared his throat, "The guardians will take the place of the original guardians that are absent on a day. Reserve Guardians, Ichigo Amano and Makoto Kashino."

Kashino and Ichigo blinked. The whole school turned to stare at them, "EH?" The two screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Time...<strong>

_Amu nodded toward the glass building, "This is the Royal Garden."_

_"Royal Garden?" Ichigo and Kashino echoed._

_"This is where the guardians meet after school, are you ready to meet everyone?"_

_"R-r-right now?" Ichigo stammered, suddenly nervous._

_"It's alright," Kashino squeezed her hand for support._

_"Ready?"_

_"Yup!"_

**Chapter 3: Meet The Guardians!**

**Please Review!**


End file.
